


The Not-So-Great Car Caper

by haruka



Category: AAA (Band)
Genre: AAA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the result of a 15-minute prompt challenge. The prompt is stated at the end of the ficlet. Crossposted to: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/15minuteficlets/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-So-Great Car Caper

“Okay, which one of you did it?”

The other six members of the Jpop band AAA all blinked at Naoya like he’d grown another head. “You want to be a little more specific?” Mitsu asked.

“Yeah,” Shuta piped up. “We could answer that first question all sorts of ways. I mean, _I_ did it because I was bored.”

“I did it because I was dared to!” Nisshi chimed in.

“I did it because Nisshi did it first.” Shinjirou grinned.

Chiaki waved an arm. “I did it because it sounded like a fun idea!”

Misako giggled. “I did it because I didn’t want to be left out.”

“And I did it because you weren’t around to tell me not to,” Mitsu concluded smugly.

“Oh really?” Naoya said, putting his hands on his hips. “So all of you are confessing to taking my car on a joyride and causing me to run out of what little gas there was left?!”

The younger members of the band exchanged looks.

“Well?” Naoya pressed. “I’m waiting for an answer here! I had to flag someone down for a ride to a gas station!”

“It was YOUR fault!” the others all declared in unison, each one pointing at someone else.

Naoya put a hand over his face and counted to ten silently. “All right,” he said slowly. “One at a time.”

“Chiaki and I went shopping this morning and we sort of borrowed your car,” Misako confessed guiltily. “But I swear we only went to the mall and back; we didn’t use all the gas, really!”

“That’s the honest truth.” Chiaki nodded. “We put on more mileage walking around the mall while Misako tried to decide between shoes.”

“Hey!” the other girl elbowed her.

“Nisshi and I borrowed your car early this afternoon,” Shinjirou admitted.

“We went to go see that Kimeru concert in the amphitheatre. Remember we told you we had tickets?” Nisshi said.

“But all we did was drive to the concert and back home again,” Shinjirou insisted.

“What about YOU two?” Naoya turned to Mitsu and Shuta, who were avoiding his gaze.

“Well, um, we sorta borrowed your car, too, I guess,” Shuta mumbled. “We took it to the skate park and hung around doing some street dancing and talking to people.”

“Then we took it to McDonald’s – only a block down the road from the park,” Mitsu added. “After that, we came right back.”

“It sounds to me like all of you ran me out of gas just by not looking to see what might have been LEFT in the tank when you took it!” Naoya exclaimed. “Especially Mitsu and Shuta – there had to be hardly a drop left when you got back!”

“No way, I don’t think it was even on the red!” Mitsu argued.

“Yeah, I don’t remember seeing the warning light flashing or anything,” Shuta agreed.

“Like fun you don’t! My car’s out of gas and you two were the last ones to use it!” He pointed around at the others. “But you guys aren’t blameless, either! Did you ever think of ASKING if you could borrow the car?”

“You would have said no,” Nisshi said in a small voice.

Naoya was about to tell the sweet-faced singer what he thought of THAT answer when a knock came at the door. He went and opened it to find their landlord looking irritated.

“Urata-kun, didn’t you see that big puddle of gasoline your car left on my garage floor? It looks like it’s been dripping out all night! You’d better get that fixed – it’s not only making a mess but it’s dangerous!” He stomped off and Naoya shut the door behind him, turning back to the others sheepishly. His friends glared at him.

“Geez, Naoya, you could have killed us by letting us drive your dripping death trap!” Mitsu accused.

Naoya’s jaw dropped. “LETTING you?! Now just wait a second --!”

His friends all burst out laughing and he shook his head, trying not to join them.

“All right, all right,” he said. “I’m sorry you all STOLE my dangerous car. Maybe that’ll teach you something.”

“Yeah,” Shinjirou grinned mischievously, “that you don’t pay any better attention to your gas levels than we do!”

\--

(Prompt – Count to 10)

(2007)

AAA belongs to Avex

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
